gemcrustfandomcom-20200222-history
Green Diamond
Green Diamond is GemCrust's interpretation of the fusion of Blue Diamond and Yellow Diamond. Appearance Green Diamond is a huge fusion with two arms and a slim but toned body type. Her skin is warm green and she has four eyes, with the top pair being yellow and more angular and the bottom pair being blue with bags and downward-facing eyelashes, and each eye has a diamond-shaped pupil. Her nose is slanted and pointy and she has a small mouth with defined lips. Her hair is a cool yellow color with green lowlights and is voluminous and flowy with a large point at her forehead. Her gemstones are on her chest and are green in color. She wears a dark green shirt with green, neon green, and yellow accents. Her hair covers her shoulders and she has long flared sleeves on her arm with very dark green trims and tight dark green armbands underneath. She has a skirt with lime and neon green accents as well as dark green and green stripes. Under that, she wears dark green leggings with extremely dark green boots that have diamond-like accents at the tops with a pointed toe and high heels. Personality Nothing is known about Green Diamond's personality yet. Abilities Green Diamond possesses standard Gem abilities, bubbling, shapeshifting, fusion, regeneration, agelessness, and superhuman strength/durability. Fusions * When fused with Pink Diamond and White Diamond, they form Paragon Diamond. Unique Abilities * Semi-Corruption Inducement: Green Diamond is capable of semi-corrupting a Gem for a short or elongated period of time or making them glitch.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161745060812/ Trivia * Although Green Diamond is a hypothetical fusion,http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161737272882/ if she were formed, she would be considered as an off-color Gem, as fusions between two different types of Gems are wrong on Homeworld.http://gemcrust.tumblr.com/post/161737011757/ Gemology Gemstone Information * Diamond is the official modern birthstone for April, and it is also used as an official sixtieth-anniversary gemstone. * Diamonds are the stone of truth and victory. ** It is associated with lightning and fearlessness, and for its properties of protection. ** The diamond, in its rarity and beauty, is a symbol of purity and innocence, love, and fidelity, and embraces the strength of character, ethics, and faithfulness to oneself and others. * Diamond is the transparent, gemstone-quality crystalline form of carbon and it is indeed one of the hardest known natural substances on Earth. ** Diamonds' hardness is the result of adamant chemical bonds between the carbon atoms. ** There is no other gemstone in the same family as diamond, although there are a variety of very similar gemstones. ** Diamond is pure carbon and is chemically the same as graphite. * Although traditional colorless or "white diamonds" are by far the most famous colored diamonds, yellow and brown diamonds are the most commonly occurring diamonds. ** Other diamond colors include pink, red, orange, yellow, green, gray, and black. ** Specific colors will trade under specific names. *** Brown and yellow diamonds are often referred to as "champagne" or "cognac" diamonds. *** The stone's unique apple green color is due to natural exposure to radioactive materials, as the irradiation of diamonds can produce changes in color. *** The Dresden Green Diamond has been used to compare natural versus lab-produced green diamonds — it is hoped that it can be used to devise a test to differentiate between naturally green diamonds, which are quite rare, and lab-produced ones. Gemstones Gallery Green Diamond.png|An unfinalized piece. Green Diamond size.png|Size comparison to her component Gems. References Category:Diamonds Category:Gems Category:Homeworld Gems Category:Original Characters Category:Yellow Diamond Fusions Category:Blue Diamond Fusions Category:Double Fusions Category:Off Colors Category:Hypothetical Category:Interpretations